


the one that got away

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: De todos los chicos con lo que salió Donghyuck, él era su menos favorito, pero tenía que reconocer que era amable, directo, extrovertido y demostraba lo mucho que le importaba Donghyuck al resto del mundo. Algo que él jamás hizo. Además, por lo que Mark recuperaba de varias conversaciones que había tenido en el pasado con Yukhei, el sentimiento en ambos era mutuo.A veces, cuando se reunían todos, en fechas especiales o cumpleaños,  Jeno o Jaemin le preguntaban por su relación con Yukhei, y no hubo ni una sola vez, donde Mark no esperará escuchar que Donghyuck dijera “la verdad es que no funcionamos” o “ya terminamos, ahora sólo somos buenos amigos” pero para sorpresa de todos, no había tales noticias, sino todo lo contrario.





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar al punto final de esta historia. Espero que no sea lo suficiente confusa son tres tiempos, es un one shot corto pero espero que el mensaje sea muy sincero. 
> 
>  
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias c:

Había actuado muy extraño, un día antes de que Donghyuck le confesará a él y al resto de sus amigos que estaba enamorado de un compañero de trabajo, un año mayor que él y que se trataba de la misma persona con el que lo vieron hace dos semanas en el cine cuando dijo que estaría en casa.

 

Mark no se lo esperaba, eso es cierto. Mark nunca imaginó que Donghyuck podía enamorarse y mantener una relación (si es que se trataba de una) estable con un chico pero entonces, ante todo pronóstico, el mes de enero sucedió.

 

No se lo esperaba porque un día antes precisamente, después de hacer las compras de la semana juntos en el super como de costumbre, al bajar de su auto y llegar al departamento, su mejor amigo se le había acercado y tomado su mano para dejar un beso tibio en su piel.

 

—¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Mark un poco confundido —¿El trabajo? ¿Tu jefe? —

 

—No puedo besarte la mano, porque entonces algo está mal — reprochó mirándolo ofendido.

 

Mark soltó una carcajada nerviosa —No es eso, lo sabes. Sólo que hace mucho no te lo preguntó y quise hacerlo  — respondió con honestidad.

 

Entonces Donghyuck se adelantó para dejar las bolsas en la barra y tomar asiento en el sofá, mientras jugaba con las llaves de su auto como si mirar al otro le costará mucho trabajo o estar en la misma habitación fuera una lucha constante, respiró antes de contestar— Me ha ido bastante bien, mis proyectos están avanzando, no creo que pueda desear algo más en estos momentos —

 

Mark asintió al escucharle —¿Te quedas a cenar? — preguntó dándole la espalda para guardar las carnes y los lácteos en la nevera.  —No voy a cocinar lo prometo, podemos ordenar pizza o sushi — sin esperar una verdadera respuesta o sólo adivinando que el otro aceptará,  tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el número anotado en la puerta de la nevera.

 

—No espera — Donghyuck le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y colgó —Otro día, hoy tengo que irme pronto — dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa.

 

Él y Mark se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que el mayor necesitaba más información que esa explicación, porque era sábado y porque cualquier plan que el otro tuviera en mente, estaba arruinando su noche del único día de la semana en el que podían reunirse.

 

No necesitó palabras,  Mark con esos ojos negros ya le estaba preguntando.

 

—Estoy buscando un nuevo departamento cerca de mi trabajo y un compañero de la oficina, me dijo que él podía ayudarme a encontrar algo, así que —

 

—¿Mudarte? ¿Y lo dices ahora, así como así? ¿Soy el único que no lo sabía?   —

 

—Sólo voy a ver opciones, no es como si hoy me fuera de la casa… y no, en realidad, eres el primero en saberlo. No estoy seguro, tengo que pensarlo y ver si me conviene, luego le contaré a los demás   —

 

—Entiendo… bueno, avisame si necesitas ayuda —

 

—Claro — apenas y terminó de hablar, una vez más se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Mark sonrió cuando sintió su tibio aliento rozando su mejilla que después apoyó sobre su rostro, esforzándose demasiado para no reír por culpa de la electricidad que le recorría la piel cada que Donghyuck lo tocaba de esa manera.

 

En su mundo, esto era extraño, era totalmente extraño compartir caricias con otro chico, pero resultaba que ese chico, no era cualquiera, sino su compañero de toda la vida, su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de su otro mejor amigo. Por eso lo dejaba, por eso su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a él.

 

Mark se relajó un minuto después, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar solamente sus respiraciones. Luego se alejó del abrazo, se giró para estar frente a frente y pasó una mano por su cabello para desordenarlo un poco.

 

Donghyuck puso los ojos en blanco y con un tono divertido le dijo — Está científicamente comprobado que no te convertirás en gay si me abrazas —

 

El otro abrió tanto los ojos y de golpe, que Donghyuck no pudo evitar reírse.

 

—Es broma, lo siento — dijo Donghyuck rápidamente.

 

—Es la peor broma que he escuchado — Y en ese punto, ya era obvio su expresión frustrado por querer arreglar la situación —Te quiero, no quiero que cambies, si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, no importa, así me gustas— le explicó tomándolo por los hombros, como si fuera necesario tenerlo ahí cercas, con él sobre todo, Donghyuck nunca se lo diría pero por eso mismo lo hacía, porque le gustaba cómo terminaba la escena.  Mark diciéndole lo que sentía, poniendo palabras a sus pensamientos más ocultos. Pero entonces, el mayor dijo —Por eso eres mi mejor amigo — Donghyuck sintió que la luz que iluminaba el departamento, se apagaba.

 

—Lo sé, eres mi mejor amigo también — continuó Donghyuck, levantando la voz para que el otro no supiera lo que sucedía en su interior y nunca sospechara que cada vez que lo decía, causaba el mismo afecto en él, algo en él se rompía.

 

Donghyuck volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente antes de irse.

 

X

 

Pasó el tiempo y aún no podía acostumbrarse a tener que esperar a que Donghyuck le enviará un mensaje de confirmación si podía o no ir a verlo, porque primero tenía que pedir permiso  a su novio. Desearía no haber recordado que cuando eran pequeños, el menor ni siquiera pedía la opinión de sus padres para visitar su casa. Nunca. Ni una sola vez.

 

Y hablando de… no lo odiaba, podía tolerarlo. Wong Yukhei era ruidoso, molesto y bromista igual que Donghyuck pero la diferencia estaba en que su mejor amigo era lindo cuando lo hacía o se disculpaba, el otro, sólo hacía el ridículo.

 

De todos los chicos con lo que salió Donghyuck, él era su menos favorito, pero tenía que reconocer que era amable, directo, extrovertido y demostraba lo mucho que le importaba Donghyuck al resto del mundo. Algo que él jamás hizo. Además, por lo que Mark recuperaba de varias conversaciones que había tenido en el pasado con Yukhei, el sentimiento en ambos era mutuo.

A veces, cuando se reunían todos, en fechas especiales o cumpleaños, Jeno o Jaemin le preguntaban por su relación con Yukhei, y no hubo ni una sola vez, donde Mark no esperará escuchar que Donghyuck dijera “la verdad es que no funcionamos” o “ya terminamos, ahora sólo somos buenos amigos” pero para sorpresa de todos, no había tales noticias, sino todo lo contrario.

 

Hubo sábados en los que ya no podían verse, Mark lo entendía y al mismo tiempo, le decía que no se preocupara, habría más fines de semana o la próxima reunión con los muchachos. Al no verse, tampoco pudo abrazarlo de nuevo, no volvió a besar su mano y tampoco hacía bromas sobre cómo un chico tan perfecto como él se mantenía sin una buena chica a su lado.

 

Mark se reía amargamente mientras lo leía porque la verdad ni él mismo tenía una respuesta. Por cierto, en el fondo estaba agradecido porque aún siguiera contestando sus mensajes y llamadas con la misma prisa de siempre, o el cambio en su amistad sería permanente.

 

X

 

Después de un año, durante la última semana de marzo, mientras se preparaba un vaso de agua fría para ir a la cama, la noticia que tanto había esperado llegó, y aunque después se arrepintió por haberlo deseado en primer lugar, se dijo así mismo que un día de estos iba a reunir la confianza que necesitaba y tomar el valor suficiente para confesar lo que sentía, entonces lo iba a recuperar y hacer del idiota de su novio sólo un viejo recuerdo.

 

—Lo encontré besando a otro en el auto — Fue lo primero que le dijo, al abrir la puerta con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar. Mark abandonó el vaso y lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba asustado, lo sentía temblar. Donghyuck había llorado más fuerte en su hombro, sus manos se mantenían aferradas a su camisa por miedo a que lo soltará pero Mark no tenía pensado algo como eso.

 

Lo levantó del piso unos pocos centímetros durante el abrazo para cerrar la puerta y lo arrastró con él en el primer sofá que encontró. Lo acomodó de tal manera que estuviera sentando en su regazo con la cabeza en su hombro, Donghyuck no quería mirarlo y él lo entendía. Por eso subió sus manos para formar suaves círculos en su espalda y reconfortarlo con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

 

Mark tampoco quería mirarlo a los ojos, porque no iba a poder soportarlo. Estaba que ardía del enojo, se moría de ganas de gritarle en la cara al otro chico y preguntar ¿cómo diablos se le ocurrió hacer la estupidez más grande de su vida? En la última fiesta, le dijo que era la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a Donghyuck, ¿esta es la clase de suerte que sentía? ¿así era su forma de mostrarlo?

 

Fue extraño, al principio el departamento estaba lleno de silencio excepto pequeños gemidos debido al llanto y respiración frustrada de parte de Mark. Era extraño para Mark porque justamente era sábado y habían pasado muchos días en esta misma posición excepto que sin lágrimas y sin terceras personas de por medio.

 

Donghyuck estaba hecho de risas contagiosas, miradas brillantes y besos en la mejilla artificiales que le quemaban la piel. Mientras que él estaba hecho de nervios, descubrimiento por la necesidad de tocarlo y abrazos que nunca lo querían dejar ir.  

 

—Le conozco, son amigos o lo eran — se le quebró la voz y aún así quiso continuar para explicarle pero Mark no quería saber el resto de la historia así que con su mirada sólo atrapó su boca  y espero — Él… es tan diferente a mí, en todos los sentidos, le conocí y es tímido, tierno, alto, atractiv — Mark lo interrumpió con un fugaz beso en los labios.

 

Duró segundos. Tres o tal vez cuatro. Donghyuck lo miró con una sonrisa formando en su boca. Y Mark pensó que si eso necesitaba para volver a sonreír, entonces podía hacerlo de nuevo. Mil veces.

 

—Vamos a reírnos de él —  le pidió volviéndolo a besar pero esta vez más lento  — Paga con la misma moneda, no le digas nada, nunca lo sabrá —  el tercer beso atrapó todos los suspiros que el más pequeño había estado guardando desde el llanto. 

 

Se separó un poco para decirle boca a boca —Gracias por eso Mark pero no... te conozco muy bien y sé que no te gusta. No te sientas comprometido —

 

Sintió sus mejillas calientes y que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, miró la posición de ambos, sus manos no se habían desprendido de su cintura, ni las de su mejor amigo de su cuello, intentó concentrarse en lo que su razón le decía, darle apoyo no es lo mismo a besarlo, pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron y de todo lo que pudo haber visto, sólo notó el brillo que tanto le gustaba en sus ojos. Entonces el menor sonrió y ya no pudo controlarse.

 

Esa noche Mark lo había besado tanto que olvidó hasta su propio nombre. Los labios, por supuesto, pero también la frente, el cuello, los brazos, los hombros, las manos, el estómago, el ombligo, las caderas, las piernas, las rodillas y los tobillos.

 

Donghyuck no sintió ni una pizca de culpa, sólo cosquillas de placer en todo el cuerpo.

 

—Hemos sido mejores amigos hace muchos años — susurró Donghyuck en su oído observando al otro  completamente abatido a su lado en la cama. —Pero aún así siento que esta noche de verdad te pude conocer —

 

—Y es curioso porque, de los dos, sólo yo traigo la ropa puesta — le explicó cuando se levantó para apoyarse en sus codos, mirándolo esconderse en sus sábanas para luego encontrarse con sus labios nuevamente —así que técnicamente soy yo quien de verdad te conoció  — agregó lamiéndose los labios y con una mirada desafiante.

 

Donghyuck dormía tranquilamente bajo el toque de sus caricias, se mantenía abrazándolo con una sonrisa en la boca entre sueños que Mark pudo besar seis veces seguidas mirando su reloj de pared.

 

X

 

—Quizá podrías escribirles “soy gay” con las semillas de la sandía arriba del pastel, eso es bonito y cualquiera entendería el mensaje— bromeó Donghyuck mientras revolvía los ingredientes en la olla de la salsa hirviendo. Mark tuvo que dejar de freír los huevos sólo para dedicarle una mirada furiosa, que logró que Donghyuck estallara en una carcajada, era la quinta vez como en una hora.  
  
Mark, todavía no sabía si ofenderse o no por el comportamiento del menor, porque o bien se tomaba todo a broma, o estaba tan nervioso como él, y no podía comportarse normalmente. Pero, conociendo a su mejor amigo, seguramente era la segunda opción.

 

Mirándolo satisfecho, sonrió un poco y volteó su vista al sartén que transformaba los huevos con especias en un rico omelette.  La cena había salido un poco de imprevisto, no había tenido tiempo de preparar tanta comida y mucho menos alguna comida cara de restaurante.

 

Únicamente compró algunos vegetales, un poco de carne, el café en grano favorito de su hermano mayor  y la cerveza que más le gustaba a su papá.

 

Pero, apenas recibió el mensaje de la visita sorpresa de sus padres y Johnny, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue llamar a Donghyuck y pedirle ayuda: realmente necesitaba alguien que pudiera cocinar sin destruir su cocina.

 

Lee Jeno desde que salía con un dramático locutor de radio había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Renjun y Chenle estaban de vacaciones con su familia. Jisung no era una opción confiable y Na Jaemin, era ese dramático locutor de radio que ignoraba sus mensajes de auxilio desde que salía con Jeno.

 

Quedaba Donghyuck, y bueno, él había demostrado desde hace diez años de amistad que nunca destruirá su cocina, su paciencia y calma sí, pero su cocina jamás y también necesitaba de alguien que le diera fuerzas para decir lo que había estado guardado tanto tiempo, pero eso no era algo que admitiría.  
  
Siguió moviendo los huevos con la espátula, intentando ignorar todas las sugerencias de Donghyuck (que sería más fácil con una canción, y que por qué no publicarlo en redes sociales con una buena foto de él besando a alguno de sus amigos)  o de sus intentos de hacerle perder la paciencia.  
  
Porque Donghyuck es increíble, sí, con sus lunares, su sonrisa en forma de corazón y su pequeño cuerpo que ya conoció a los diecinueve de los pies a la cabeza. Pero ante todo lo bonito que pudiera encontrarle, tenía el poder de sacarlo de quicio más rápido que nadie.  
  
—Es decir, si no saben que eres gay con ese historial de Netflix y por cómo me miras cada vez que estoy cerca, Mark, ya no sé qué puede hacerles entender—bromeó.

 

Lo odiaba cuando intentaba hacerse el gracioso y él era su personaje.  
  
Ignorando lo segundo, preguntó   — ¿Cómo puedes saber algo como eso? ¿Cómo sabes mi contraseña? — y cuando volvió a mirar a Donghyuck, porque él aún no había dicho nada, lo volvió a encontrar con esa sonrisa estúpida de siempre, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una broma, una de las malas, de seguro.  
  
Los dos guardaron silencio un buen rato. Mark ya había apagado a la estufa y tenía la mirada fija en el televisor, pensando en su última película, el protagonista fue Timothee Chalamet pero eso no significa que fuera gay, ¿no? sus padres no conocían al actor ¿o si?

 

—¿Cómo sabes mi contraseña? — exigió Mark esta vez haciéndole saber que no estaba bromeando.

—Mira bebéleón99, hace una semana no he pagado mi suscripción y necesitaba terminar mis series, a diferencia tuya, borré el historial — dijo con aires de grandeza.

  
Luego, el sartén ganó su atención. La pasta y la salsa estaban listas y todavía salía de la olla vapor. Mark estaba un poco ansioso y nervioso, pero al ver a su mejor amigo cocinar en su departamento uno de sus platillos favoritos para su familia, lo tranquilizaba.

  
En realidad, no había un platillo favorito para él, todo lo que Donghyuck cocinaba salía bien, y ya había hecho la ensalada, y la pasta, y aunque el ingreso de Mark a la cocina debería estar prohibido, estaba seguro, segurísimo, de que no había forma posible en que su omelette podría arruinar lo que Donghyuck había hecho. Es que, la cocina de Donghyuck era perfecta, en serio. Todo lo que hacía, honestamente.  
  
Donghyuck se lavó las manos y después de secarlas en una toalla se paró al lado de Mark, quien de un momento a otro, no quitó su vista del televisor. Como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
—¿Debería borrar el historial antes de que lleguen?— preguntó Mark, ahora buscando encima del sofá más grande el control remoto.  
  
—Dios…  — soltó Donghyuck y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

 

—Han estado aquí otras veces, han buscado en la televisión qué ver en familia y no se han dado cuenta. No lo harán hoy tampoco  —

 

Mark tragó saliva, y asintió —No quiero que lo descubran, quiero ser yo quien se los diga —

 

Donghyuck nunca tuvo tantas ganas de besarlo, como ahora. Muy bien, mintió, tuvo muchas ganas antes pero ahora también. En un intento de cambiar de tema, Mark hablo:

 

—¿Deberíamos probar un poco? Ya terminaste— y se giró sobre el comedor para ponerse a trabajar, pero Donghyuck lo detuvo, esta vez tomándolo firmemente por el brazo.  
  
—Espera un poco, Mark—

 

La mirada de Mark le devolvía la mirada de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho, porque esta vez realmente estaba nervioso, y tenía un poco de miedo. Su mirada siempre había sido tan fácil de leer.  
  
Él. Mark. su Mark, pensó Donghyuck, tenía miedo, y era realmente estúpido al tenerlo, porque, en serio, ¿Cómo podía salir mal? Si todo lo que él hacía siempre era perfecto. Mark era el hijo que cualquier padre quisiera tener, el hermano menor más comprensivo y Johnny siempre se lo había hecho saber, un excelente amigo para él y el resto, la persona más comprometida con su trabajo, responsable con la sociedad, inteligente, un amante ejemplar y seguía contando.  
  
Hasta ahora, se dijo, sus ojos brillaban pero estaban lejos de llorar, y estaba despeinado pero no se veía mal, y no estaba tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.

 

Era la distancia perfecta para que le bastará a Donghyuck ponerse de puntillas y robarle un beso.  
  
—¿Qué estás mirando?— murmuró Mark, y después de parpadear ya no miró sus ojos sino sus labios. Fue sólo un segundo porque enseguida cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de presenciar un accidente.  
  
Un beso. Un accidente, sí eso fue.  
  
Mierda.

 

Mark estaba quieto, pensando que los labios de Donghyuck sabían muy ricos, todavía estaban tibios, por la última vez que había probado la sopa. Pero por lo que sabía, esa bendita sopa iba a saber cómo a los dioses, si sabía un tercio de lo rico que sabían los labios de Donghyuck.  
  
El beso duró poco, poquísimo. En seguida, Donghyuck se alejó.  
  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— preguntó Mark con una expresión preocupada hacia su mejor amigo —Prometimos que no iba a volver a pasar —

 

Y que manera de arruinar el momento, Mark Lee, pensó Donghyuck.  
  
Donghyuck tragó saliva y su mirada estaba concentrada en el suelo, y en la comida.  
  
—Lo siento—murmuró, con la voz más baja que de costumbre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera maldiciendo por dentro, —Perdón, fue un accidente—  
  
A Mark el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salirsele del pecho: si esa era la estrategia de Donghyuck para calmarlo, no estaba funcionando. Además, su cabeza era un huracán en ese momento: lo único que podía pensar era Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck,  Donghyuck y Mark, juntos por siempre.

 

—La comida está lista. Ya me voy — dijo al ver que Mark ni le devolvía la mirada ni se movía de su lugar.  
  
Entonces, finalmente, volvió a mirarlo, y sus ojos como sus labios estaban más bonitos que de costumbre, pensó Mark.  
  
—¿Qué? No— respondió el mayor. Con voz temblorosa, manos sudadas y la mirada torpe pero también decidida, le dijo —No puedes irte,  te necesito aquí… lo siento tanto es que… no sé qué decir siempre que haces eso— confesó.  
  
—Creo que deberías tomarlo como una broma— dijo Donghyuck, sorprendido de que no se mordiera la lengua  después de la mentira.

 

Donghyuck no quería irse a ningún lado, quería quedarse con él a levantar su  ánimo que tanto necesitaba y quería otros besos y que fueran a su cama si fuera posible.  
  
—¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué?— preguntó Mark.

 

—Estabas  nervioso, fue la única manera de distraerte  — dijo alejándose unos pasos, pero con una sonrisa más tranquila  —Y funcionó — mientras iniciaba a lavar los platos y le daba la espalda agregó  — No menciones nada de esto a Yukhei, es celoso por este tipo de cosas —

 

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a estar aquí? —

 

—Sí —

 

—¿Le dijiste que íbamos a estar solos, sin los chicos? —

 

—Sí. Ya me canse de la preguntas, él confía en mí… ¿de acuerdo? —  
  
—Apuesto a que no le dijiste que me besarías— soltó Mark lamentando haber pensado en voz alta. Donghyuck dejó caer un vaso de vidrio que de inmediato limpió y recogió por pedazos para tirarlo al bote de la basura.  
  
—Fue solo un beso, Mark, sólo un beso de buena suerte — dijo Donghyuck, y hasta él se sorprendía de las estupideces que decía —No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos de todos modos — afirmó.

 

—Ya sé que no es la primera vez pero entonces  ¿así es como será? besos por accidentes o me espero a que te vuelva a engañar — Mark respondió con frío en sus palabras.

 

—¿No puedes superar que lo haya perdonado, verdad? ¡Yo también lo engañe Mark! ¡Nosotros lo hicimos! Y creo que es peor… porque él no sabe con quién —  
  
—Quizás ya sospecha. Nos vemos bien juntos ¿no crees? — le preguntó y luego se rio, porque Donghyuck se tapaba el rostro para cubrirse las mejillas rojas. Rojas como la estúpida sandía que a Mark tanto le gustaba.  
  
—¿Puedes ser un buen amigo y…? ¿Dejarlo pasar?— pidió Donghyuck sin descubrirse el rostro. Mark asintió, aunque Donghyuck no podía verlo.

 

Era un tanto injusto, porque, mierda, si su novio se enteraba de la historia que tenía con su mejor amigo, el que siempre estaba jurando ser heterosexual pero que cuando estaban solos se le olvidaba, no sólo lo mataría, sino que los mataría juntos y se encargaría de enterrarlos por separado. Que era aún peor.  
  
—Ya sabes que no diré nada, pero voy a molestarte hasta que me cance al respecto— dijo Mark mientras Donghyuck se quitó las manos de la cara sólo para mirarlo sorprendido, casi con una sonrisa —Además yo sólo tengo un beso ¿qué? una vez el mes o cada vez que vienes y estamos nosotros solos, él tiene muchos, nada que envidiarme —

  
—¿Y eso que significa Mark Lee?— quiso saber mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Mark se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, indignado porque otra vez, como siempre, no podía ganarle una pelea a Donghyuck.  No entendía con palabras ¿o qué? claramente, le estaba diciendo que sí quería besarlo también y que quisiera poder hacerlo tantas veces quisiera.

 

Después de eso hubo un poco de silencio, apenas interrumpido por la sonrisita de Donghyuck —Realmente debería irme— dijo mirando su reloj hoy tampoco tendría la respuesta que esperaba y Mark asintió para estar de acuerdo.  
  
—Yo termino de lavar —  
  
Mientras caminaban a la puerta Donghyuck seguía hablando, mirando al suelo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que sus padres ya sabían de todas formas –todos lo saben Mark- que sólo sería un brevísimo momento incómodo y luego la noche continuaría normalmente.  
  
—Puedes manejarlo— le dijo mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta y buscaba las llaves del auto en el bolsillo.

  
—Lo sé, gracias— dijo Mark.  
  
—En fin, nos vemos— Donghyuck se puso de puntillas lo suficiente para darle otro beso, y le dio un beso, de lleno, en la boca. Mark que no había tenido ni tiempo de cerrar los ojos, es más, alcanzó a ver los párpados de Donghyuck cerrarse, de golpe, cuando tomó consciencia de lo que hacía, un instante antes de que sus labios tomarán distancia.

 

Reaccionó.

 

—Por favor…dame cinco minutos — susurró Mark, cerrando su puerta principal que había dejado abierta para encerrarlos a ambos en su departamento un poco más. Lo presionó contra la pared, trazando líneas en su espalda. Donghyuck subió sus manos para abrazar su cuello y en esa posición comenzar acariciarlo con cuidado.  

 

Mark abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar y el otro eso hizo, exploró un sabor diferente, su aliento y su perfume se mezclaban para intoxicarse en todo lo que su mejor amigo podía ofrecer. Donghyuck gimió para hacerle saber al mayor que le faltaba el aire pero Mark estaba ocupado mordiendo sus labios, y lo había hecho tantas veces, que sus dientes le habían hecho una marca roja y peligrosa permanente justo en la orilla de su boca. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuello.

 

—¡Mark! — gritó Donghyuck quejándose de un dolor insoportable en los labios, y en el corazón, y en su entrepierna, y en todo su cuerpo que al parecer sólo el culpable podía curar —Casi me comes — le hizo saber.

 

Mark lo abrazó y lo mantuvo en sus brazos por el resto de los tres minutos, a veces besando su frente y otras besando su nariz.  Mark soltó una carcajada al ver la marca de su cuello toda roja e hinchada, y ya ni le dijo nada para decirle adiós mientras lo veía irse sobándose la piel hasta su auto.

 

Después de cerrar la puerta, con la risa aún temblando en los labios, pensó en que quizá la noche sería más fácil ahora, con recuerdos de un Donghyuck  haciéndolo reír cuando estuviera demasiado preocupado, y con el sabor tibio de su boca impregnando en los labios, dándole una seguridad que realmente no sabía  que tenía.  
  
Estaba mal. Mal porque estaba haciendo egoísta. No pensaba en nadie más que no fuera él teniendo a Donghyuck en su vida. Mark estaba tan seguro de lo que había entre ambos que  podría jurar que después de esta cena, es más, la semana que viene Donghyuck iba a conocer su sábanas nuevas y su aliento por las mañanas; podía jurarlo porque cada cosa que Mark decía a Donghyuck le encantaba y lo hacía, obediente.  
  
  
Su teléfono sonó y Mark se secó  las manos con la toalla antes de fijarse de leer el mensaje.

Sabía que era de Donghyuck aún antes de leer el remitente.

 

**Para: Mark**

**De: Hyuck**

 

(17:00) No pienso ir a tu casa por un mes por lo menos.

 

(17:00) ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi novio las marcas rojas en el cuello?

 

(17:02) ¡Va a matarme, Mark!

 

**Para: Hyuck**

**De: Mark**

 

(17:04) Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que estarás aquí en una semana.

 

(17:05) Hace poco que te fuiste pero ya te extraño :(  


**Para: Mark**

**De: Hyuck**

 

(17:05) Ok ok. Nos vemos el sábado.

 

Y con la batalla ganada, Mark pudo guardar el teléfono tranquilamente y dedicarse a terminar de poner la mesa. Mientras preparaba los platos,  se llevaba a la boca cucharaditas de la comida recién hecha, a veces la sopa, a veces la pasta, pero sólo un poco, ambas porciones tenían un sabor delicioso como sabían los besos de Donghyuck.

  
¿Quién podría culparlo por disfrutar tanto su boca? 

Al mirar su reloj de pared, éste marcaba exactamente que ya había llegado la hora.

 

 

 

 


End file.
